


take a break

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College Years, EVEN MORE COLLEGE FLUFF, Ficlet, Fluff, Just bros being bros, M/M, Wrestling, i have a sickness, technically pre-slash but like we all know what's going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy doesn’t really understand that Matt needs to study, that he can’t absorb information like Foggy does and still go out and drink and keep his whole life together. He needs to study tonight, and Foggy is being annoying on purpose—not like when Matt has to leave the dining hall because he’s eating the ice from the bottom of his cup and it makes Matt’s skin crawl or when he listens to the soundtrack to Wicked seven times in a row with ear buds in (seven times in a row).</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a break

**Author's Note:**

> another little tiny snippet of something that has no home! I'm maybe trying to clear out temptations from my computer so I'll focus more on my Yuletide fic because SUDDENLY IT'S DECEMBER.

Foggy doesn’t really understand that Matt  _needs_  to study, that he can’t absorb information like Foggy does and still go out and drink and keep his whole life together. He needs to study tonight, and Foggy is being annoying on purpose—not like when Matt has to leave the dining hall because he’s eating the ice from the bottom of his cup and it makes Matt’s skin crawl or when he listens to the soundtrack to  _Wicked_ seven times in a row with ear buds in (seven times in  _a row_ ).

He won’t stop talking, moving around the room with heavy steps and poking Matt’s arm to get his attention, his heartbeat steady and loud and close because Matt hasn’t figured out how to filter it out yet. They’ve been roommates for months, friends for about the same, and he still can’t hear anything over Foggy, most days.

“Matt,” Foggy says, for the seventh time, “Matt.  _Matthew_.”

“I have ten more pages to read,” Matt says, staying completely still, fingers hovering over the print out.

“Those ten pages could wait until after frozen yogurt,” Foggy says, “because we’re going to go get frozen yogurt, right now, and yours is going to have gummy bears.”

Matt wishes he could tell Foggy that he can taste the entire production process behind gummy bears—not to mention the taste and smell of every hand that’s brushed against them at the yogurt place—and that it makes his stomach turn.

He can’t tell him that, so instead he says, again, “Ten pages.”

Foggy says, “I need to use you to justify my procrastination, Murdock,” stepping up behind him to pluck the papers off his desk.

Matt takes a deep breath.

“Foggy,” he says, measuredly.

“Yes, Matthew?” Foggy asks, imitating him.

“Give me back my notes,” Matt says.

“I can’t do that,” Foggy says. “I have your best interests at heart, buddy, and do you know what’s in your best interest?”

“Frozen yogurt?” Matt replies, dryly, getting to his feet. His fingers curl around the top of his desk chair, face angled towards the impression he has of Foggy, leaning against the opposite wall.

He can’t see his smile but he can hear it when Foggy says, “See? You’re  _way_ too smart to need to study so much.”

Matt takes a step forward, then another, trying to hide his smirk as Foggy’s pulse spikes a little. He listens for the sound of the paper in Foggy’s hands then grabs for them with one hand, the other holding onto Foggy’s shoulder to keep him from moving. Foggy laughs, a sharp, excited noise as he twists away from Matt and Matt follows. He could have had the papers out of his hands in a matter of seconds, but he’s conscious of playing the right part, groping for Foggy in the dark that’s never been entirely dark for him.

Foggy says, “I’m doing this for your own good, buddy,” and Matt takes particular joy in tripping him.

Foggy’s a streak of shadow in front of Matt as he goes down, lit up by his surprised yelp and Matt’s ancient Columbia-issued bedsprings protesting the treatment. Matt follows him, and it’s just play wrestling, Foggy grappling at his arms and laughing until Matt lets him get the advantage, something new and warm and dark rushing through him when Foggy pins him down. Matt’s notes are pressed against his chest, wrinkled under Foggy’s hand.

“I feel like I might have had the small advantage of sight, here,” Foggy says, voice just a little lower, something different Matt hasn’t heard before.

Matt calmly thinks of the four or five different ways he could get Foggy underneath him again, only using his free arm. Instead, he bucks up a little with his hips, pretending to fight back only to have to choke back a noise he wasn’t expecting. The movement made them both shift, so his thigh slid up between Foggy’s legs and he felt Foggy’s erection through his jeans.

Foggy makes a strangled noise, going still against him. Matt feels too warm, a little desperate, like he’s actually trapped here. He wants to move his leg again.

“So, frozen yogurt?” he asks, weakly, instead.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Foggy replies, climbing off of him with extreme dignity.

Matt lays there for a long moment, steadying his breathing and trying very, very hard not to think of how thick Foggy’s dick felt when it was pressed against him and, in turn, not to think about why he’d even want to think about that.

He gets gummy bears because Foggy insists that it’s part of the experience. They taste like food dye and gelatin and dead skin. It’s horrible.

**Author's Note:**

> [say hi & stuff!](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com)


End file.
